


Prisoner of Tenerife Sea

by MrsAcceptance



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), Original Work, liam payne - Fandom, niall horan - Fandom, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: 1600s, Action, Adventure, Captive, Dark, Drama, F/M, Heartless - Freeform, Kidnapped, Kidnapping, Ransom, Sold, captor, female - Freeform, hostage, kidnap, pirate, prisoner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAcceptance/pseuds/MrsAcceptance
Summary: He was her captive, she was a pirate. The infatuation with him was instant; but the heart is no good when it can't love. She wanted control, he yearned to escape. Perhaps, there was always something more.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Prisoner of Tenerife Sea

Black sails; the very sight could send a shiver up even the coldest hearts. Today, hadn’t been any exception.

Blood filled the decks, the rich copper smell hanging heavily near the slain carnage. The dead were left where they had fallen to decay in the warm sun, the humidity making the stink all that more ponente; it was all rather preventable, if The Juliet had just stayed within their own waters. However, a storm knocked them wayward, subsequently sending the ship straight into path of The Tenerife Sea’s captain; Eboninea Isolde.

Her sharp footsteps paced about, slow and purposeful in front of her captives. The last of the crew who were fortunate to survive her blind attack, knelt silently in the bloodshed left strewn throughout.

“I shall ask The Juliet’s captain, once more; what purpose do you have in my territory? A royal merchant ship belonging to the King; dare I say, shall not be left in peace. Not in MY waters anyhow.” Her tone sharp, toneless and straight to the point.

A man, tall as he was graceful; stood from where he knelt. He remained silent, causing the female captain to stop her pacing. She observed the man, unbelieving of his position. He was way too soft looking.

“You? You are the captain?” She mused in laughter, coming to stand in front of him; entertained highly at her prisoner’s posture. He had intense green eyes. They were frightened, but the deep jade of emerald suited him in ways Eboninea thought familiar. Her stare went to study his sharp jawline. The masculinity mixed with gentile cheekbones were an enigma. “No.” She shook her head with another chitter. “You are far too pretty to be captain.” She decided, enjoying the way his teeth clenched.

Insulting a man’s masculinity, usually made them undoubtedly annoyed. This reaction told Eboninea exactly what she already correctly guessed.

“First Officer, Harry Edward Styles, miss; first mate to Captain Edward Sheeran. We demand the protection of parlay.” He speaks strong, his deep bass voice drawling unnervingly slow. His eyes betrayed him, but that was what made this man so intriguing.

A few chuckles sounded around the tense air, causing Harry to look around. They were outnumbered by at least thirty pirates. He didn’t like those odds.

A small hand reached up, grasping the man’s fingers within his own; temporarily breaking him from his troublesome thoughts.

“Papa?” The little boy next to him whispered waveringly, blinking in confusion. He had no idea what was happening.

Harry broke eye contact with Eboninea, turning to kneel down eye level with the young child.

“It’s alright, luv,” He calmed quietly. “We’ll be on our way soon. There’s just a matter of – “

The female captain cut him off, dashing their hopes.

“I’m afraid, no negotiations as of right now will be accepted, Master Styles. Your crew, and whatever treasures your ship possesses; belong to me until further notice. Your status suggests importance. We shall see exactly how true that is.”

Harry’s head snapped up, his beautiful orbs holding fire.

“I’ve a child! A pirate ship is no place for a young boy.” Harry yelled, feeling a hand grip his shoulder. He looked to see who it was attached to.

“Mate? Calm down.” A red-haired lad ordered sternly, holding his voice firm. Unfortunately, he had little authority to do much else.

Eboninea smirked, gesturing for the redheaded man to stand.

He obliged respectfully, removing his cap.

“You must be Captain Sheeran, yes?” Eboninea asked, looking at his hand. She shook it out of mutual honor.

“I am, Miss. With your consideration, I ask my remaining crew be spared and set free. I will acquiesce to your terms; stay as your prisoner, until such time for circumstances to be negotiated.” Captain Sheeran abdicated, glancing down at his remaining men.

Eboninea tilted her head, following his lead.

They were a rather pitiful bunch.

A first mate; while handsome, would not do his fellow crew any favors by fighting the most fear woman on the seven seas. Then there was his son. He was no more than nine – if that young. A father whom takes his child to sea with him? Such a sad outcome in regards to what could have happened today if she were any other pirate ship. He’d already be in chains; ready for auction at next port. Luckily for them, she did not support such things.

There was a light brunette with silver blue eyes next to the captain. He had a baby face, innocence plagued him.

Beside him, was a blonde maned girl. She cried silently, leaning faintly into a man with raven-feathered hair, his luscious locks noticeably well kempt. Eboninea supposed it a fair trait of vain narcissism common where Royal merchants were concerned.

“I would like your names, ranks, special skill sets should you have any.” Eboninea ordered, signaling them to stand.

Harry helped his son from the ground, pulling the small boy in front of him.

Eboninea clicked her tongue, standing tall over the kid.

“What say you, little lad? What be your name?” She smiled, hearing Harry growl. She saw the protective father pull his son against him, looping his long arms across his flesh’s chest in an attempt to keep him from harm.

“Leave him; your business is with us.” Harry warned, eyeing the approaching short man. He had rugged cold deep cerulean eyes and appeared much shorter than any of the other hands.

“I’m Alexander Styles; ten years old. I don’t have a rank, miss and I don’t know what a skill is.” The boy answered, not wanting his father to get in trouble.

Eboninea chuckled, loving the posh way he spoke. It was comparable to a dove’s feather, unlike his other half.

“Aw, Isn’t he a gem?” The short man cooed, turning to Eboninea. “Can we keep him? He would make a lovely cabin boy.” The man’s sarcastic grin, suggested to Captain Isolde that her first mate was joking.

Harry, the same time as another unnamed woman beside him to the left, protectively pulled the boy beside them in a short huddle, shielding Alexander between their bodies.

This did not go unnoticed by Eboninea.

“Look at that, Master Tomlinson. You’ve scared them.” The female pirate scoffed, laughing at their prisoners. She had considered letting Sheeran’s crew go, but there was something to be gained keeping them close for the time being.

Tuning attention to Harry’s savior, her look hardened.

“And who might you be, wench? A Jenny’s teacup?” Eboninea wondered, shifting glare to the other woman.

Two females. It did make the pirate captain wonder briefly, if the fish below their feet would mind a midevening supper.

“My name is Ana; I’m Alexander’s nursemaid. I have been sailing with The Juliet crew, for nearly eleven years. Mistress Styles, whom I was hired to look after initially; died in child birth. I took over caring for Harry’s son after her passing.” She replied, but neglected to mention any contributing skill.

Eboninea crossed her arms over her chest, taking detail that Alexander was staring intently at her missing leg. She had a prosthetic in place of it, due to losing a limb in her younger years. The subject was often a sensitive topic.

“Eyes to me, boy!” Eboninea snarled, ignoring what Ana relayed. “Stare at it again and I’ll have those pretty little peepers cu –“

“ENOUGH!” Harry boomed, his voice low, but commanded authority. No one threatened his son. NO one disrespected his crew. He sure as hell would be damned to fathom being held prisoner by a woman. “You will release us, by order of his majesty. Parlay be damned, we will not negotiate.”

Thick tension seeped between the men surrounding the prisoners. No one ordered Captain Isolde around, especially someone who was only a first officer.

Louis chuckled good-naturedly.

“He told you, cap’n.” Her first mate sing-songed.

Eboninea’s cold smile returned, her head turning sideways to better study her pray.

“I can tear down your reserve, Master Styles. I would not test your authority where it needn’t be. You have none here; so, behave. That is, if you don’t want me throwing Master Alexander overboard to his death. I am not below killing children. I have done away with many.” She hummed matter a fact. It was an airy threat, there was no mistaken that.

Harry’s brows crinkled to slits. He pulled his son back to him.

“I’m Zayn Malik; apothecary to The Juliet. I assist Mr. Horan – “He paused to gesture to the baby-faced brunette. “With surgeries; I prep medicine when there are ailments to be cured. My additional skill would seem rather immaterial, but I triple as the head cook.” He spoke, trying to bring attention away from the hotheaded Cheshire man.

“Who be that one?” Eboninea curiously gesturing to the bird gripping his arm. She was still crying silently, moving further in to accept his comforting embrace.

“I beg thee pardon, my lady. She’s a bit frightened. This is my fiancée; Bethany.” Zayn smiled, hoping to stir some familiar emotion in the female captain. It was a failure on all attempts, Eboninea’s mood was already soured from dealing with their curly headed first mate.

“I’m Niall Horan; ’m just the doctor.” Niall shrugged dismissively, figuring he didn’t need to get himself in any hot water. He was going to be as quiet as a church mouse and let the other members get themselves thrown off plank. The Irishman preferred to speak little to those vicious barbarians.

“I see Master Horan has an unspoken opinion of pirates, hm? Your repulsion can be seen many a mile; though, I haven’t given you reason to be so callous, have I?” Eboninea questioned, loving that she could get to these men’s emotions so easily.

Sheeran looked uneasy, he already had some idea what would transpire, yet remained silent. A smart move if the other captain did say.

“I’ve little opinion to the matter, miss Isolde. We seek to be released unharmed; that is the only thing we desire that would give us comfort. I’m not fool enough to believe that to happen though, am I?” He asks warily, his expression dropping blank.

Eboninea looked to Louis, ignoring Niall’s question completely.

“Escort The Juliet crew aboard The Tenerife Sea. Master Alexander,” She pointed to the little boy squashed under his father’s arms. “will stay next to my quarters in the guest cabin; I advise locking him in. We can’t have him go mucking about on deck. The rest will be sent to the Brig, until I will square them with further arrangements tomorrow.”

Brisk outcries poured from her prisoners; none were louder than Harry. He looked as if he might swoon.

Such a girl. Eboninea thought, rolling her eyes.

“He will not venture from my side! He Will remain with m – ” Harry started objecting.

“Master Tomlinson?” She cut off her prisoner’s demand. “Chain Master Styles down in a cell away from the rest of his crew and find something to gag him with. I’ve given my orders, please see them through.” Eboninea turned, leaving her fellow pirates to their task.

A hand was offered forward; not hesitating, she took it gratefully. He escorted the captain wordlessly across the planks to their ship, careful to avoid tipping over the boards they used to attack.

“Thank you, Master Payne,” She bowed, heading starboard to her quarters. “Please see if Captain Sheeran would join me for tonight’s meal. I’ve some stuff that I need to discuss with him.” Eboninea requested, hearing Harry struggling against her men.

Louis was trying to calm him and the escalating situation. It didn’t sound to be going well; this made the lady captain grin. She found Juliet’s first mate quite the catch. It had been a bit selfish – but she was in the very term, a miserly woman.

“Go see to Master Tomlinson, Liam. It sounds like he is trying to wrangle a pack of monkeys loose in a pharaoh’s palace. Help him, use force when necessary.” Eboninea ordered, using his first name. A common decency. The pirate princess did owe her life to Liam. All he ever requested out of their accord was for her to address him by name.

She adjusted to his wish, abet challengingly.

“As you wish, Captain.” He nodded once, turning to go help Eboninea’s first mate. She felt a small icy piece break from her stone-cold heart.

“Leave him alone!” Harry screamed, his loud booming tenor overshadowing the other men’s protests. It was pure chaos and Eboninea had enough.

She turned on her heel, marching right toward the group. She spotted Alexander gripping tightly to his father’s hands, fear dominant with his deep greenish-blues.

“I don’t want to go! Papa, please help!” He cried, the two desperately trying to remain together. Ana was securely subdued away, yelling insults at Louis. He simultaneously was trying to guide Alexander from the frenzy, until everyone calmed down.

“It’s okay, lad. I ain’t gonna hurt ya,” He promised earnestly, turning to Harry. “Mate? He doesn’t need to go to the brig with ya. The captain’s guest cabin has a bed he can sleep. No one will harm him, you’ve my word.” Louis reasoned, watching the boy fly forward to hug his father tight.

Harry returned it briefly, his arms ripped away to behind his back.

Eboninea reached the group; viciously gripping the boy’s small wrist, tearing him away from his father. Everyone could see her heading toward the plank.

Harry screamed in paralyzing terror; his eyes wide and fearful. He fought to get to his son, feeling more hands hold him down to his spot.

Louis gave a quick thanks to Liam, rushing to their captain. The look in the woman’s glare meant she was about to throw the kid overboard. He made a promise to Alex. It was something once spoken, Louis couldn’t go back on. So, he went to reason with the irate female. More than anything, he hoped it to be successful.


End file.
